1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus of blending motor fuel and more particularly to a portable blending system having liquid blending capabilities.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The use of ethanol and biodiesel for example, have become an important consideration as a means of saving gasoline produced by high-cost crude oil. Growing requirements for motor fuel gasoline blends require systems that operate with minimum consumption and that are also reliable in continuous operation. Although liquid blending with gasoline has been practiced commercially to some extent during the past forty years, the use of such blends has been limited because of the relatively high costs of production.
Ethanol for example, or gasoline containing ethanol, cannot be moved practically through today's pipeline system, because it tends to get pulled into the water that usually exists in petroleum pipelines and tanks. Instead, ethanol is blended into gasoline at terminals preferably near the end user. Splash blending, in which ethanol is added directly to a tanker truck along with the base gasoline, is commonly used. Ethanol-blending product must be kept separate from product not containing ethanol, necessitating separate handling all the way to the gasoline pump. As a result, ethanol must be moved through an independent distribution system.
One of the main barriers to blending selected liquid components into unblended gasoline is the lack of facilities to receive, store and blend. The principal cost involved in the distribution of such blends is the construction of additional/separate storage and blending equipment at the oil company terminals, which cost is substantial. It can therefore be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new apparatus that in fact, receives, stores, and blends cleaner burning additives such as ethanol with unblended gasoline.